Wait, Kacchan is a GIRL?
by Crimson613
Summary: [DekufemKatsu] It takes Izuku all of his childhood to realize that Katsuki is actually a girl (actual title is Wait...Kacchan is a GIRL!)


_**A/N:** sooooo here i am again, writing for this couple and doing first meetings! i did them for riren when i was in aot hell and i thought it would be cute to do it for these guys as well! also, i've been craving some femKatsuki so here's a treat for me (but if you all know any femKatsu stories, send them my way!)_

 _a few things to note:_  
 _\- i have no idea if using pants or anything else under skirts is allowed but in your name, when taki is mitsuha he wears them sooooo, let's roll with that lol (but someone lmk if they know)_  
 _\- first meeting fics will not always be this...developed? sometimes i'll just have them meet and then end it. this one i'm adding more bc i suddenly got bombarded with ideas and why not write them? i mean, i haven't written anything in 10,000 years_  
 _\- i just realized the chapters in this fic are going to be short. hopefully that means i can get them out quicker since they're more like drabbles!_  
 _\- like always, i'm bad at titles RIP but if anyone has any ideas on what to call this collection of first meetings i'm going to make lmk!_

 _enjoy! and don't forget to find me on ao3 bc i just realized i haven't posted all the fics i have over there on here (esp on time). oh and i like the formatting options over there better lolol lmk what you guys think :)_

* * *

Izuku first met Katsuki when they were five and at the playground near his house. Izuku had been playing in the sandbox, filling up his sand bucket, determined to make an All Might sculpture when he'd been knocked down from behind. He'd face planted into the sand as another body fell over him and just as suddenly the body had pushed off, angry snarls and taunts surrounding him

He picked himself up and when he turned around he found a pretty small boy being lifted by the back of his shirt by an older boy, two others off to the side, his face twisted into a snarl as he tried to get down, growling and even snapping his teeth. The other boys only laughed

Izuku scrambled to his feet, not much of a fighter but also hating when others were picked on, "H-Hey-"

"Mom alert! Mom alert! Run!" one of the boys to the side called out and they let go of the boy who nearly hit his head on the border of the sandbox when he landed on his butt

"Cowards!" the little boy yelled out just before Izuku's mom rushed over, a worried look on her face. But just as angry and loudly, Izuku was startled by someone else yelling. Someone who looked like an older female version of the boy near him, "You little bastards better watch yourselves!"

"Ouch," the boy flinched when Izuku's mom helped him up. He had scratches on both his arms, his face was a bit dirty, and there were grass stains on his pants

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked worriedly. The other boys must have been at least in second grade!

"Tch, I'm fine!" the boy crossed his arms and moved away from Izuku and his mom, "Bug off!"

"Katsuki!" the yelling woman from before called out. She came over slowly and Izuku couldn't help but shiver a bit. The woman still had a scowl on her face and it was much scarier than the one the boy was wearing (he hadn't thought that was possible!), "Stop being rude."

Then she looked over to Izuku's mom, "I'm sorry, I'd like to say Katsuki's not usually like this but…"

Izuku's mom laughed a bit and smiled, "It's ok. Katsuki-kun looks to be fine, just a few scratches, that's what's important."

Katsuki walked over to his mother, a slight blush on his face, which only intensified when his mother pushed him towards Izuku's mom, "What do you say?"

He mumbled a "thank you" before running off

Izuku was transfixed by the boy with the wild blonde hair and personality until he disappeared to the other side of the playground, his All Might sculpture completely forgotten

* * *

The next time Izuku came to the playground he couldn't stop himself from looking around for the blonde boy with scratches on his arms. They became quick friends, their admiration for All Might and love of cool quirks becoming the gateway. Izuku confessed that he was hoping to be able to breathe fire like his father and Katsuki confesses he'd also like to make explosions like his dad. Izuku couldn't help but comment on how cool that quirk would be and Katsuki only laughs

* * *

It also takes Izuku all of his childhood to realize that Katsuki is actually a girl


End file.
